Neglect
by Snerp
Summary: Losing his mother at a young age, Izuku is left to fend for himself through various situations until he meets the one person he is ready to die for. Villain!Izuku Blood, Gore
1. Chapter 1

"Get up, stupid Deku!" Bakugou said after he had pushed Izuku down, Izuku's backpack falling down to the floor and all his notebooks scattered. Izuku had the urge to cry but held it in, afraid that Bakugou would use it against him.

"D-Don't push me! That's not nice!" Izuku managed to say through the burning pain emitting from his scratched palms as he quickly stood up.

"Then stop saying you want to be a hero, you're quirkless!" Bakugou yelled at Izuku, his hands igniting into flames.

"T-That's mean, Kacchan, d-don't say that." Izuku trailed off as he become slightly insecure. Even though Kacchan was right, Izuku still refused to listen to any of the words Kacchan said to him.

"You say that but you know it's true, don't you? There's no hero who doesn't have quirk! Give it up stupid Deku!" Bakugou spit into Izuku's face and pushed him down again, his palms ignited with fire, burned through Izuku's shirt and slightly scorched the tender skin of Izuku's small, seven-year-old chest. Bakugou huffed and stomped away from Izuku and made sure to stomp on all of Izuku's notebooks, irritated. Izuku tried his best to ignore the hot burning pain in his throat from holding in his tears. Slowly he got up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and then wiping them onto his shirt.

 _I need to hide this from mom,_ he thought as he turned around to gather his belongings. Surprised to see what looked like a high schooler going through one of his notebooks filled with observation of various heroes and villains, Izuku rushed towards the stranger, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Hey! You can't look through those!" Izuku yelled as he snatched the notebook from the stranger and hurriedly collected all his scattered belongings back into his backpack, wary of the stranger. With dirty white hair and dry, pale skin with even drier lips, Izuku couldn't help it.

"Nobody ever said I couldn't," replied the high schooler in a bored, monotone voice.

"Well, I-I just did, so don't touch them again," Izuku said as he managed to zip his backpack close and put his arms through the straps, ignoring the pain that ran across his chest at being stretched.

"Those notes are pretty detailed for a baby," said the stranger, no longer looking at Izuku.

"I'm not a baby!" Izuku retorted. "I'm seven!"

"Sure kid." The stranger started to walk away from Izuku and Izuku couldn't help but let out a small sigh. He really didn't have an idea as to how he was going to hide his shirt and injuries from his mother.

A week passed and Izuku's burns weren't hurting as much anymore as they were given time to heal. He passed his days as he normally did. He didn't run into Kacchan and didn't see the creepy high schooler again which caused him a great deal of relief. He needed a bit of normalcy once in a while.

"Izuku?"

"Ready, mom!" Izuku ran towards the front of the door to see his mother up and ready, her kind eyes smiling down on him as they made their way to buy groceries. They left the house and Izuku talked to his mother about all the new heroes that had debuted recently, informing her of their weaknesses and strengths. Inko listened to her son with a sad smile as they approached the supermarket, Izuku's murmurs and rambles quieting down as he let his mom tell him what to get. Eagerly, Izuku ran around the store, trying to help his mother as much as he could. After an hour of shopping and quiet mutterings about heros, Inko and Izuku made it to the cash register. Paying for the food, Inko and Izuku exited the supermarket, Izuku's ramblings about heroes turning into ramblings about villains.

"Hey, is-is that thing coming over here?"

"Don't worry, a hero is right behind it."

"Isn't it still dangerous though?"

"Wait? Isn't that a kid?"

Inko stopped Izuku and Izuku stopped talking as he saw his mother look up, searching for something when his vision went white and his hearing ceased to work. Feeling as if suspended in the air, Izuku's mind wasn't able to process what was happening before it ended and a ringing obscured Izuku's hearing and red blurred his vision. Izuku tried to say something only to find he couldn't hear himself and stopped trying, afraid.

Izuku tried to move his body, somehow able to feel that he was laying down on sturdy, pointy things poking against his back. Rocks, he persumed. Ignoring the pain flashing through his body, Izuku managed to stand when the ringing in his ears tuned down into a dull, low tone that he could easily ignore. Izuku's vision also managed to to clear up slightly, allowing him to see blurry indications of broken buildings and debris surrounding him. Things he only ever saw in the videos he saw with All Might in them, however, the scene did not register to Izuku.

 _Mom. I need to find mom._

Izuku tripped and slowly made his way through the disfigured concrete. Clumsily, and with out any direction, Izuku aimlessly walked through the concrete, ignoring the cries of help from other people nor the blood decorating the blank, grey slabs.

 _I need to find my mom._

And when he did, Izuku felt the famliar burn of pain crawling up his throat as he felt tears snatch around the outside of his eyes. Stumbling towards his mother, Izuku fell onto his knees, inches away from her. He saw his mother's insides spilling out through a jagged wide open wound. Her intestines spilling down on to the floor, glinting in the poorly illuminated dawn as blood spread across the ground. Her left leg was torn in half. Bits and pieces of flesh remaining on the lower part of her thigh, bone and muscle clearly seen through the missing pieces.

Horrified, Izuku slowly turned towards his mother's upper body to only feel something hot run down across the sides of his cheeks and the burning in his throat grew stronger. Inko's head was barely holding onto her kneck, blood spilling through the opening, her mouth wide and frozen, her eyes open, cold, and dead.

With a shaky hand and a laugh, Izuku looked towards his mother's midsection, his arms inching their way towards the opening.

"It's okay mom," Izuku said cheerfully with a large smile on his face as he hurriedly grabbed the organs and tried to shove them back into his mother. "You'll be okay. I'll fix you." With that Izuku set his eyes on trying to make sure everything fit into his mother, ignoring the pain his arms at the heavy organs that kept spilling out.

"Huh? I'm sure everything is supposed to go back in. Why isn't it fitting?" Izuku whispered to himself as he tried again, his arms lathered in the dark red blood that belonged to his mother. Once he managed to messily stuff everything back into Inko, Izuku attempted to close his mother's midsection only to find the intestines trying to spill out again.

"Why isn't this working?" Izuku continued to plunge his small arms into his mother's body in order to move things around and create space. Taking out his bloodied hand, Izuku attempted to close the wound again but to no avail, did not succeed.

"Over here!" A man's voice cut through Izuku's hearing making him flinch slightly at the unexpected intrusion and with wide eyes, turned around to look at an adult with a paramedic uniform trying their best to climb over the concrete as quickly as they could to get to Izuku and Inko.

"Look, mommy!" Izuku turned to face his mother again, his eyes lighted with excitement as he looked at her staring, unblinking eyes. "Help is here-"

"Stop! That is the villain disguised as a boy!" A women's voice rang out in a warning.

 _Are they talking about me?_ Izuku thought, confused as to why the paramedics stopped rushing towards them. Without anytime to properly asses the situation, Izuku was lifted up from behind and taken away from his mother's body.

"H-Hey! W-What about my m-mommy?" When there was no response, Izuku started struggling. "L-Let me go!"

They were supposed to help his mommy. Why weren't they helping her?

Izuku started screaming and scratching as he tried to claw his way out of the unidentifiable confines he was in.

"Good try, _villain,_ but you're not going to fool me this time." After hearing the girl's voice once again, Izuku blacked out with a quick hit to his back.

When he woke up, Izuku was laying down on a hard, uncomfortable bed. He tried to sit up only to find something pulling him down. Looking at his wrists, Izuku saw handcuffs tightly encase his bandaged wrist.

"You're awake. That's faster than I expected." A woman's voice peirced through the unsteady silence. Izuku was confused as he looked at the girl hero. Izuku recalled that her name was Lady Ore. With silver hair and gold eyes, her stare was unsettling.

"W-What's going on? Where's mommy?" Izuku asked hurriedly as he remembered how his mother needed to be fixed.

Lady Ore looked at him with an unamused expression and Izuku backed into the hard bed afraid of her glare.

"You are under arrest for theft and murder."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the OC's, but they're only temporary.**

Izuku wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or scream. He was being accused of something he didn't do and would never be able to do. Now he was in chains and on his way to prison with all the big villains and Izuku had heard enough to know that villains in prison weren't going to be nice to him. Did they even check his foot? He was quirkless! How could he be a villain taking the shape of a boy? He didn't get it.

He would never be able to get it. They were supposed to be heroes, Lady Ore was supposed to be a hero and know the difference between villains and civilians. Besides, no one would tell him anything about his mom no matter how many times he asked or how many times he begged, and the nightmares would always come back to haunt him.

There was always a lot of white, no sound, and the image of his mother lying down and not answering to anything that Izuku would ask, always staring at him, but never looking, never answering. It always scared him. Why wouldn't she answer him?

With tears trailing down the side of his eyes, Izuku had stayed chained to the bed he had originally woken up in, and like that, crying and afriad Izuku had met his roomate. A nasty villain with an ugly scar and a monstrous green tail with even more scary and monstrous claws that had scratched Izuku more than once on _accident._ Without being comforted in anyway from the food he ate to the information he was given, Izuku was surprised when guards, someone who looked like a doctor and Lady Ore were standing outside his cell with serious, regretful faces. He was afraid he was going to be sent to a more terrible sentence beside the 200 years he had already received and the still unknown whereabouts of his mother.

 _But there is a doctor, maybe they're finally going to tell me about mommy!_ Izuku brightened and jumped off from the top bunk of his bunkbed, landing incorrectly and bumping his head against the floor before he got right back up again, feeling something trail down the side of his face, and grabbed onto the bars, surprising the guards and the doctor. With a large smile on his small face and a new surge of happiness replacing the feeling of helplessness, Izuku looked at the doctor and asked the question he never got the answer to.

"Where's my mommy?"

The doctor looked away and Lady Ore looked at Izuku with a somber expression before she tapped on the doctor's shoulder to explain.

"Through a more thorough examination and through more x-rays that had been taken as a precaution, we have come to the conclusion that you're quirkless." The doctor still wasn't looking at him.

"I know that already. I just want to know where my mommy is."

"Through this finding, we have concluded that you could not have comitted any kind of crime that they have accused... you... of..." The doctor trailed off and ignored Izuku all together.

"Midoriya Izuku, you are herefore released of all falsely accused charges and will be staying with a distant relative." Lady Ore said as one of the guards stepped up and put a key into the lock of the barred door.

"Distant relative? What about my mommy?" Izuku questioned as he was his upper forearm was taken into the grip of one of the guards, pulling him out of the cell and through the hallway. Lost and confused, Izuku kept asking the same question that no one would answer when a scary thought crossed his head.

 _She's dead._

Izuku felt like throwing up. His mommy would never leave him alone, ever. She couldn't die. That never happened with heroes around. Espicially with All Might.

Right?

A little dispirited and gloomy, Izuku stopped asking anything when he saw the last door open to see a couple with two children sitting next to them, clearly the couples' children with their shared slightly more green, teal hair and thin lips. Slightly, naturally tanned skin contrasted greatly with Midoriya's own, sickly pale white skin tone. The women was short and petite, hair short, just like his own mom, but with sharper, colder eyes. The man was also of average height with small, green scales traveling up his neck and disappearing without a trace of any scales on the man's face. The children seemed to be faternal twins, a boy and a girl around Izuku's age. Both took after their father's scales traveling up and down their arms, and their mother's sharp, intuitive eyes. The couple looked kind but Izuku couldn't fathom as to why the would be in a prison nor as to why he was being taken to them.

"I don't kno-" Izuku started.

"All the formal paperwork and precedures have been taken, and since this is an irregular case due to our carelessness, we thank you for being understanding and quick to react." Lady Ore cut him off and Izuku was still unsure as to what was going on.

The couple nodded and smiled at Lady Ore as the guard holding him gently pushed him towards the couple.

"I truly apologize for my mistake." Lady Ore bowed deeply and one of the children latched onto Izuku's shoulder gently.

"It's our pleasure," said the women with a small smile on her face. With that, Lady Ore and the guards walked away, leaving Izuku to awkwardly stand in front of the piercing, judging looks of the family in his upsetting prison clothes. The man walked towards to him and crouched down to Izuku's height.

"Hello Midoriya, I am Minori Takaru, one of your relatives and we-" Minori gestured to his family and himself, "Will be taking care of you from now on." Minori Takaru smiled at him but Izuku couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong with either what Minori said or Minori himself. Taking a step back, Izuku hugged himself. He was expecting to see his mother. Not these strange people that he had never seen before in his life.

"Where's my mom?"

"Did they not tell you?" Izuku looked at Minori with caution.

"Tell me what?" Izuku asked. Minori stood up and looked down at Izuku, a smirk replacing his previously gentle smile.

"Your mother died. Your mother's dead, blah, blah. However you want to say it. The truth is that she's gone, and guess what?" Realization dawned on Izuku. So that was why no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he had reassured his mother everything was going to be alright, her body never fixed itself nor did she ever reply to him because-

"It's all your fault."

Because she was dead. And that realization tore a dark, painful hole through his heart.

Izuku had locked himself in the small closet-like room the Minori's had given him. Contrary to Izuku's initial impression of them, the Minori's were cruel and mean. When Izuku cried for his mommy, one of them would come into his room and give him a good beating or two to 'shut him up', hence the reason why Izuku was constantly sporting bruises like it was a second skin. However, that pain never seemed to match the pain he felt when he sliently weeped for his mother, the hole in his heart only hurting more and more than anything he had ever experienced, or the screams he couldn't help but let out when he woke up from one of the nightmares where his mother was screeching at him for killing her.

It was his fault after all, wasn't it? The Minori's made sure to drill that his head 'til the point that it was a fact in Izuku's mind. It was his fault for being too stupid, too weak, too useless that his mother was dead. So when he was enrolled in school, Izuku avoided the Minori siblings after school hours by going to the public library, building his knowledge on heroes, villains, human anatomy, medical knowledge, and quirk knowledge. Every new thing he learned was written in a notebook, note and illustrations scribbled all over his school books since they never bothered buying him anything else that he wanted. For a quirkless, useless person like him, Izuku couldn't help but think that gathering knowledge was the only thing a useless person like him could do.

Around three months into Izuku's new way of life, with Izuku recently turning eight years-old, did he ran into the strange white-haired stranger once again.

The Minori twins, Raku the sister and Rinero the brother, had followed him to his walk towards the library. The sun was already setting and Rinero and Raku decided to corner Izuku in a desolate playground.

"Look, if it isn't Izuku the racoon!"

"He does look like a racoon!"

"Looks like the racoon needs to scavenge for some food brother."

Izuku looked down at his feet, Raku and Rinero surrounding him like sharks. Even though they were only a year older than him, they were already taller then him, smarter then him, stronger than him. They also had quirks, something Izuku definitely didn't have so they were scarier, and having theem comment on his pathetic state, he felt even more insecure. He knew he should get more sleep but he avoided it as much as he could afraid of nightmares and beatings. He didn't eat a lot either, mainly because the Minori's continuously forgot and refused to give anything more than what was necessary. He was also naturally gangly, thin, and pale, a large contrast to the Minori's beautiful tanned skin.

"It really needs to stop being a nusiance, brother."

"Maybe if we hit it it will go away!"

"That's a good idea! Let's it hit until it can't run away anymore, that way, we are helping everyone!"

With that, Raku pushed down Izuku and Izuku fell onto the floor, landing on his backpack. The hard, sharp edges of his notebooks digging into his spine. Before Izuku could even blink, nine-year-old sized feet started to stomp on him as he tried to defend himself as much as he could. After a long while later, the twins seemed to have grown bored and left as they spit on him, muttering about how he was a waste of time. The twins were a lot nastier and abusive than Kacchan was and Izuku found himself missing the familarity of Kacchan's explosive anger.

As he slowly managed to sit up he heard the sound of something ripping and a weight was relieved from his back.

 _My backpack ripped._ Izuku reluctantly turned around to see the damage done to only yelp in surprise as he saw the white-haired stranger holding his notebooks, casually flipping through the pages as he sat on a swing that was right next to Izuku's head.

"H-Hey!" Izuku found the energy to jump up, only to faceplant into the ground while trying to stop the high schooler. With weak arms, Izuku pulled himself up and pulled on the high schooler's leg. "G-Give them back!"

The high schooler only glanced at him when his eyes strayed back to the many notes that Izuku had written along with the occasional writing and illustration he had drawn from his memories of the last time he had seen his mother. Those notebooks were personal and the stranger had no right to look through them, and when the stranger flipped through the notebook littered with gory drawings and incoherent scribblings did Izuku make another attempt to stop the stranger only to have the stranger surprise him again.

"Where's your hero now?" said the stranger as he threw Izuku's notebooks onto the floor and started walking away.

"H-Hey! W-What's your name?" Izuku couldn't help but call out after the stranger. The stranger didn't pause as he slightly turned his head into Izuku's direction, clearly stating his name.

"Shigaraki Tomura."

After that, Izuku and Shigaraki hung out often. They met at the same playground and occasionally went to the library together. Another year passed and Izuku's home situation didn't turn out for the better, but the cool, smooth character that Shigaraki was during their first few encounters had shattered and was replaced with a tantrum throwing, bratty villain, and surprisingly, Izuku had no problem with it at all. It gave Shigaraki character and if the person that annoyed him on a constant basis, annoyed him so much that he was finally able to laugh, much to Shigaraki's dismay, was a villain, it didn't stop Izuku for caring in him and believing in him.

Heroes never did much for him anyway.

Besides, Shigaraki never did pry into his personal family matters. However, when Izuku found himself living in the streets after the Minori's had gotten tired of him, Shigaraki repeated the same words that had changed Izuku's view on the world.

"Where's you hero now, you shitty brat?"


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own My Hero Academia_ _Unedited_

Katsuki was pissed. Even with Deku gone, Bakugou couldn't help but want to plummel Deku's face into the ground. What kind of person didn't even show up to their own mother's funeral? Out of all the people that Bakugou knew, Deku had to be the worst. Deku never showed up to his mother's funeral, nor did he ever visit her grave. The only visitors Inko had were Bakugou and his bitch of a mother because Bakugou and his pissy mother actually cared for the kind woman, and apparently, Deku didn't. So when Bakugou saw Deku looking down on Inko's grave seven years later, Bakugou couldn't help but run towards him and punch him the face.

He just couldn't pinpoint why but looking at the scrawny looking teenager, Katsuki couldn't help but get annoyed and see red. It wasn't just that Deku was a piece of shit, and Bakugou knew that he definitely was, but that Deku was a _naturally annoying piece of shit._ Everything about him alerted Bakugou that Deku was a weakass motherfucker with no future in ever acheiving anything significant, but still could not take a fucking hint.

"Fucking Deku! Why are you fucking here!?" Bakugou's chest rose unsteadily, his breathing shallow as he saw Deku sitting on the floor, hand to his face. Bakugou chose to ignore the alarming attributes of Deku's appearance. Like how it looked like Deku hadn't properly showered in days, or that he was skinner than he was as child. The dark bags under his eyes glaring at him with weeks of restless, avoided sleep contrasting sharply with the unhealthy tint of his skin. Lest the way Deku was looking at him. Innocent with a glint of absolute loathing all aimed towards Bakugou, which he conveniently ignored.

"Why are fucking looking at me like that you bitch? You're the one that hasn't visited the fucking women that fucking gave life to him in fucking seven years!" Bakugou yelled as Deku slowly stood up and looked at his mother' grave, hands still on his face.

"Yet you don't know the reason as to why I haven't, do you?" Izuku said, looking at Bakugou with cold hard eyes. Bakugou didn't say anything but his breathing became more erratic as he held is anger in. Izuku glanced at the grave once more with longing in his eyes before he started walking away. The sudden change in Deku's behavior annoying Bakugou. It was the first time that fucking Deku had visited his mom in years and he was just fucking walking away?

"It's because you're so fucking useless that Inko died!" Bakugou yelled out in a fit of fury, sensing that he had passed the line but didn't care.

"What did you say?" Izuku stopped walking and stood still as Bakugou continued his verbal assault.

"Because you're a quirkless piece of shit, Inko's dead, and that's why quirkless fucks like you can't be heroes no matter how hard you try. But I can and I will make sure that I don't make the same mistake you did." Bakugou yelled out, wanting to make Deku mad when suddenly Deku was in front of him, his eyes wide and tears in his eyes.

"I-I know that already," Izuku whispered to himself. "T-That's why I-I'm going to a-apply to Yuuei!" Izuku looked at Bakugou and tried his best to keep a straight face without whimpering at the look on Bakugou's face.

"So you think your on the same level as me now you useless fuck!" Bakugou charged towards Izuku and pushed him down, huffing as he stomped away from the boy that had not changed since the last time they had meet.

 _Fucking wimpy, whiny motherfucker,_ thought Bakugou as he left Deku on the floor next to Inko's grave. _Sorry Inko, but your son really pisses me off._ As Izuku laid on the floor and heard Kacchan's footsteps fade into the distance Izuku's whimpers and tears increased in volume until he couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"W-What the h-hell w-was that? Ahahaha!" Izuku rolled around in the grass and held onto his stomach. Izuku thought that it might have been the lack of sleep but he couldn't stop himself from laughing in front of his mother's grave. Besides, he thought it would be better to remember his mother with warm feelings. Warm feelings he hadn't really experienced in a long time.When he managed to stop laughing Izuku sat up and looked at his mother's tombstone with a smile on his face as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I miss you mom. I wonder how different things would be if you were here." There was no answer back. "I'm really sorry I haven't visited in a while. It took me sometime to find out where you were buried and I know it's my fault that you're like this, I know you must be disappointed in me too. Becoming a villain..." Izuku looked up at the clear sky, rainclouds fast approaching. Izuku stayed silent as kept looking up at the sky. He didn't know how long he stayed like that but basking in the comfortable silence of sitting next to his mother's grave adorned a slight smile on his face.

"Well, I think it's time for me to leave before the child throws a tantrum." Izuku got up patted his pants and started walking away as rain started to pour down. He made no attempt to shield himself from the rain and continued to walk towards the exit with his hands in his pockets.

"Took you long enough, brat." Tomura said to him as he exited the cemetery.

"Well, if you want the plan to be a success you shouldn't be complaining so much," Izuku retorted.

"Fucking brat." Tomura hissed. Tomura walked alongside Izuku, ignoring him as they walked towards the bar. Tomura didn't even ask anything about the bruising bump on his cheek. Izuku shrugged it off. It wasn't anything unusual, even with his psotiong in teh league and name echoing through the underworld, Izuku was known for being humorlously clumsy.

Sometime later, Tomura and Izuku were standing outside of the main hideout they used, silence still thickly coated in the air. Upon entering the modern, dark interior of one of their many hideouts, Kurogiri was nowhere to be seen. The lights were turned off and Izuku stopped at the doorway, puzzled. Izuku shrugged the disappearence off. It wasn't like it was unusual for Kurogiri to be elsewhere when business was absent within the Villain League.

 _Why did I come here again?_ "Hey, idiot Izuku." Izuku saw Tomura sitting down on one of the barstools. "Give me a drink."

Midoriya let out a sigh and walked behind the counter.

"What do you want, Tocchan?" Asked Izuku.

"Water."

 _You could have gotten it yourself._ After handing Tomura his drink, Izuku went sat next to him, taking out his various notebooks and pencils. Going to the notebook titled 'Yuuei', Izuku started to organize the notebook into separate sections. From the building layout to the teachers, Izuku made sure to leave room for analysis on each page.

"The entrance exam is tomorrow, right," stated Shigaraki.

"Yeah."

"Don't you dare mess it up."

"I know."

"Welcome class 1-A!" Izuku yawned. He didn't get enough sleep the night before with Tomura throwing a tantrum about how somebody stole his pillow, and blah blah blah. It took Izuku an hour to calm him down and tire him out enough that he passed out on the bar floor, and when Izuku had finally settled comfortably in his bed, Sensei had wanted him at one of the labratories. Needless to say, Izuku was not in the mood for any kind of social meet-and-greet with a bunch of waiting-to-be heroes. Izuku rubbed his eyes in hope to stay awake when their homeroom teacher walked in.

Eraserhead looked just as tired as he did and Izuku couldn't help but finally succumb to the lolling lullaby of sleep. Izuku knew he should probably be taking notes and updating Tocchan on everything that happened around him and important dates that could order the grand debut of the League, but he decided that he would sleep first and snitch later. When he was awoken moments later Izuku had to restrain himself from shouting. He needed to make good impressions. Good impressions.The one who had woken him up was none other than a brightly smiling bob-haired girl.

"Sorry to wake you up, but we're going outside." Izuku stared at her for a while before he nodded his head and rubbed his eyes again.

"R-Right. S-Sorry to b-bother you." Izuku stuttered. Even though Izuku had definitely opened up his small group of friends to Kurogiri and Tocchan, Izuku couldn't help but still be uncomfortable around other people. Especially with the heated glare Izuku felt melting holes into his back. The girl reddened.

"No, no! You weren't bothering me at all I was just trying to hel-"

"Shut it. Just go and leave the quirkless fuck alone." Bakugou's voice peirced through the girl's kindness and the girl looked at a loss of words. She looked between Izuku and Bakugou a few times before Izuku gave a small nod okaying her exit. Hesitantly, the girl left as Bakugou hit Izuku's chair.

"You really are here, aren't you Deku." It wasn't a question, but an angered statement. Izuku took in a large breath and stood up slowly, the grogginess of just waking up still in his system.

"We should really get going, Kacchan," Izuku said as he slowly made his way to the door in an attempt to catch up to the rest of the class. Izuku heard a large thud behind him but he chose to ignore it.

"You don't fucking belong here, Deku!" Yelled Bakugou. Izuku smiled.

 _Your right._


	4. Author's Note

Okay, I know this is a HUGE let down and I am an absolutely horrible person for doing this, but I feel as if this story isn't doing anybody any good. I _know_ I can write better and think through this more, so, I have decided to rewrite it.

Now, before haters start hating, I feel as if the need to get something out that I am proud of and people will really enjoy is something I want; and well, this story isn't.

So, I'm rewriting it, trying to improve in my skills and I'll make sure to notify those who want to read it when it's out.

So, yeah. You can still hate on me too, though. It's only fair. Untilw next time!


End file.
